1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a case and, in particular, to a case of an extending base for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Laptop computers have the advantages of being light and compact. For the sake of mobility, some of them have fewer peripheral input/output (I/O) ports in order to reduce the number of elements and the size. For non-mobile applications, the laptop computer can be connected to an I/O port extending base for complete peripheral I/O functions.
Generally speaking, the I/O port extending base has specific sizes for specific models of laptop computers. For example, the extending base for a 14-inch laptop computer usually cannot connect with a 15-inch laptop computer. In that case, the manufacturers have to make extending bases for each size laptop computer. This inevitably increases the product cost.
Moreover, various types of I/O ports (e.g., RS-232, RJ-45, PS2, VGA, USB, etc) on the usual extending base are directly exposed. Although it is easier for the user to plug in or unplug cables, the overall appearance of the laptop computer suffers due to the exposed I/O ports. Moreover, dust is likely to accumulate thereon. If these I/O ports are hidden inside a case, the appearance is improved. However, the space of such a case is limited and it is more difficult for the user to plug in or unplug cables.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a case of an extending base for an electronic device that can solve the above mentioned problems.